Benutzer:Matoro20
Du hast neue Nachrichten auf deiner Diskussionsseite. {| style="background:green;border:0px solid black;padding:4px;margin:1px 2px 12px 2px;width:100%;" | center|300px Ich bitte euch, zu berücksichtigen, dass ich mich momentan nicht so gut fühle, da ich Liebeskummer habe. Bitte nehmt dies zur Kenntnis. Unterschriften Alte Matoro 14:58, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|'Der Held']] 12:48, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|'Der Held']] 12:48, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:27, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:27, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::[[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 17:00, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::[[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:14, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::::[[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 07:55, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Aktuell [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:29, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|left|Aus meiner Serie: NCC 1701 Enterprise Trailerabschnitt Die Abenteuer gehen weiter. Die Enterprise dringt in weitere fremde Quadranten vor und das Finale rückt näher. Doch vorher müssen sich Captain Matoro und seine Crew bei der Fünfjahresmission behaupten. Raumschiff Enterprise. Die neuen Folgen. Jeden Tag im ToWFF. ---- Heute wird die Vergangeheit zur Gegenwart. Die Grenzen des Raumzeitkontinuums wurden überschritten. Jetzt muss die Enterprise alles geradebiegen. Es geht um das Leben und den Tod des Universums. The Legend of Bionicle 2: Back to the Past ---- Der Kern des Universums wurde noch nicht erforscht. Niemand weiß, was einen dort erwartet. Doch die Enterprise wird es auf einer Spektakulären Mission herausfinden. Der Tod wartet hinter dem Galaktischen Energiesturm. The Legend of Bionicle 2: The Core of the Universe Heute Jede Legende hat einen Anfang. Jede Legende hat ein Ende. Dies ist die letzte Reise des Raumschiffs Enterprise. The Legend of Bionicle 2: The Last Adventure of the USS Enterprise Heute oder Morgen Das Nächste Jahrhundert beginnt bald. Ein neuer Captain, eine neue Crew, eine neue Enterprise. Neue Feinde erscheinen und alte Feinde werden zu Verbündeten. Neue Quadranten und Technologien werden erforscht und fremde, neue Kulturen entdeckt. Das alles in Enterprise: Das Nächste Jahrhundert. Bald in einem ToWFF in deiner Nähe. ---- Grenzen waren noch nie da, um eingehalten zu werden. Die USS Enterprise D wird auf ihrer spannenden Mission in die Vergangenheit die Enterprise A treffen. Dies ist wahrscheinlich die letzte Reise von Captain Matoro. Doch noch ist alles ungewiss. The Legend of Bionicle 3: Generations bald Die Vergangenheit ist niemals sicher. Jetzt will die grausamste Spezies des Universums sie zu ihren Gunsten ändern. Doch die Enterprise E will sie aufhalten. The First Warpship bald Revolution ist immer irgendwo. Erlebt die größte Revolution im All Revolution Die Apokalypse steht bevor. Und die Sternenflotte muss sie verhindern. Apocalyptic War bald ---- thumb|300px|right|Trailer Musik zu The Legend of Bionicle Die Anfänge werden neu ausgelegt. "Ihr Vater war 12 Minuten lang Captain eines Raumschiffes. Er rettete 1000 Leben. Ich weiß, sie können mehr. Kommen sie zur Sternenflotte." "Sie werden Angst empfinden. Angst im Angesicht des sicheren Todes" "Ich habe lange Zeit auf diesen Tag gewartet. Diesen Tag der Rache." "Matoro an Enterprise. Beamen sie uns raus!" "Mein Name ist Matoro" "Hewkii" Hallo." "Ab jetzt übernehme ich das Kommando." "Mister Lewa: Bringen sie uns raus hier! Sofort!" Das Abenteuer beginnt von neuem. ''The Legend of Bionicle'' Herbst 2009 auf einer Website in deiner Nähe. Kleine Frage Wollt ihr eine 2. Staffel ''Raumschiff Enterprise? Ja Nein Matoro ist tot. Seid ihr Dafür Dagegen ''Anmerkung: Wenn ihr Das Nächste Jahrhundert wählt, dann schreibe ich auch eine 3. Legende von Bionicle.' thumb|300px|left|Weitere Ansicht thumb|300px|right|Mein Lieblingssong Sets Ich hab nach 6 Jahren Bioniclesammeln mi dem Zählen aufgehört. Es sin aber einige. Beiträge *Vorlage:Matoro20(Storys) *27 Folgen Enterprise *Vorlage:Die Legende von Bionicle 2 *30 Folgen Das nächste Jahrhundert geplant *Treffen der Generationen geplant *3. Legende von Bionicle geplant *The Legend of Bionicle geplant *Kategorie:Die Legende von Bionicle *Kategorie:Die Legende von Bionicle 2 thumb|300px|right|Noch ne Ansicht Andere Interessen *STAR TREK *STAR WARS *Donald Duck *Fantasy *Monster ;-) *Flugsimulatoren Ich in Geschichten Die Legende von Bionicle: Showdown auf Spherus Magna(unbedingt lesen),Die Geschichte von Spherus Magna: Nach dem Großen Zerbrechen(auch unbedingt lesen): Toa Inika Matoro Beginnig of the Seasons: Lewa Nuva DARK PORTAL: Matoro (Dark Portal) Jadekaisers Story (Wie heißt die noch?): Toa Matoro Renui (The new Universe) thumb|300px|right|letzte Ansicht Andere User in ''Die Legende von Bionicle Jadekaiser *Botar (Die Legende von Bionicle) *Lewa Skorpi63 *Toa Inika Skorpi(Die Legende von Bionicle) Bima *Toa Inika Hewkii(Die Legende von Bionicle) TMN *Toa Inika Jaller(Die Legende von Bionicle) Viro13 *Toa Inika Hahli(Die Legende von Bionicle) Toa Nikolai *Toa Avohkii(Die Legende von Bionicle) Nath *Toa Dume (Die Legende von Bionicle) MakutaBX *Toa Inika Nuparu(Die Legende von Bionicle) AreIKnowYou *Admiral Naughty Helios *Toa Helios Benutzer:Matoro20/Preise bitte auf die Überschrift klicken. Kategorie:Die Legende von Bionicle Kategorie:Die Legende von Bionicle 2 Kategorie:Benutzer Kategorie:Matoro20